A Beautiful Day
by M'rika
Summary: The entire family came together to watch the Royal Wedding, but Victoire had an unusual response to Kate's dress. Oneshot.


An: So I'm British. Which meant I got the 29th April 2011 off because of the royal wedding. Which was the day before my birthday. Which meant 4 day weekend baby! (Because we get mayday off as well) So I watched the wedding, (and btw Kate looked beautiful, and Harry's hair was excellent. Even if the braid was a bit OTT.) And this is what happened.

I would like to say that this is not age compliant, by which I mean that in 2011 Victoire would be 11, and I'm making her 17 in this, but in other respects it's canon (I believe). Oh, and yes, most of them would have been at Hogwarts on this date, but I like to think that they would have got the weekend off to watch the wedding. Cause there're no TV's at Hogwarts.

So yes, what I wanted to say was, enjoy.

A Beautiful Day

It was crowded in the conservatory. With the entire family trying to fit into a space that could hold about ten people maximum, even with Arthur Weasley's excellent wrangling of space, it was a trifle squished, and in the end they had to admit defeat, with half of them evacuating to the lounge and the television that resided there.

Bunting was strung across the ceiling, and Hugo was doing his best to fix it, where the end of it had fallen down. He was teetering precariously on a stool that was on top of chair that had a copy of the yellow pages wedged under it. He was straining to reach the bluetack that marked where the string should be, when his father came and lifted him down from his wobbly tower. "Dad!" Hugo protested, until Ron fixed the bunting for him.

"Happy?"

Hugo nodded, and ran off, more than likely going to attempt to beg a piece of cake from whichever of his aunts and uncles would give in.

Ron almost collapsed onto the sofa, then winced, before pulling a Union flag on a cocktail stick from underneath him. "Ow," he grumbled.

"Stop whining," George told him appearing in the doorway. "Anyway, Mom wants you."

Teddy laughed, as Ron left the conservatory, grumbling about how it was only ever when he sat down, and he'd helped save the Wizarding world, and did he ever get any peace, no of course not, because that would be too easy. "I think your uncle's feeling underappreciated," he told Victoire, who was sat next to him, her feet curled underneath her.

She shrugged, flashing him a grin. "He always does. Aunty Hermione normally hits him when he moans."

Teddy smiled, as Lily nearly tripped over his feet. "You okay?"

Lily nodded, before taking the final space on the sofa next to her cousin. "It's-"

"She's gonna get in the car! She's gonna get in the car!" Roxanne came skidding in, frowning when she realised that she would have to sit on the floor.

"I think she's going to get in the car," Bill commented wryly, from the easy chair that he'd claimed at least an hour earlier.

Roxanne stuck her tongue out at her uncle, as she settled down on the floor, her back resting against the base of the arm of the sofa.

Dominique suddenly appeared, sitting down next to Roxanne. "Turn it up!"

Teddy looped an arm over Victoire's shoulders, as the excitement built in the room. The girls in the family were all fascinated by the wedding; Lucy had had a countdown running since January, which she was holding as she sat at Bill's feet, riveted by the TV. The boys seemed as if they couldn't care less, which was why they were raiding the kitchen while the girls were practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of seeing the long awaited dress.  
>"They set up an awning," Roxanne informed all of them, as the picture on the screen changed to show a hotel. "So we probably won't see her dress until she gets out at Westminster." Bill stifled a laugh, as Lucy got closer and closer to the television set.<p>

"Look, look, look!" Roxanne was grinning, as the first glimpse of Kate Middleton appeared on the screen. All that they could see was white, and lots of it. Then the camera zoomed in slightly. "Oh, it's lace," she breathed.

Teddy cast a glance at Victoire as he felt her tense slightly. The dress seemed nice enough, or the bits that they could see seemed nice enough. Lace sleeves, veil, and a long train: they were still putting it into the car, long after Kate had originally got in.

As the car began the journey through central London, Dominique wondered out loud who had made the dress. "Because they haven't announced it yet. It's been kept really quiet."

"That's not the royal wave," Lucy finally burst out, after frowning at the screen. "She waves like I do."

"She is a human," Bill told her gently. "She does do stuff like the rest of us."  
>Lucy's disbelieving look told him to shut up, and he just rolled his eyes at Teddy, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only person in this room who wasn't utterly obsessed by this wedding.<p>

"They're stopping, they're stopping!" Roxanne's running commentary was reaching such a high pitch that Teddy had to wince. Silence fell as the soon-to-be Mrs William of Wales stepped out of the car. And the reporter's squeal, Lily's gasp and Roxanne's comment were all overridden by Victoire's cry of "She stole my dress!"

Everyone turned to look at her, as she continued, "That's my dress! That's my wedding dress!"

"Uh, Teddy?" Bill began, his voice slightly strangled. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"No, sir." The polite address slipped out, just as it had done when Bill had sat Teddy down and told him that if Teddy hurt his daughter that Bill would rip him limb from limb. "I mean…this is news to me."

"No Dad." Victoire rolled her eyes. "But that's the dress that I want. When I get married. When I'm a lot older."

As Bill let out a sigh of relief and Teddy relaxed, Dominique glared at her sister. "You made me miss who designed the dress for that?"

"Sorry." Victoire leaned back against Teddy, before muttering, "But she's a dress stealer."


End file.
